Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags were first used during World War II to help the military identify whether aircraft were friend or foe. In the late 1980s, the use of RFID tags increased significantly when they became the basis for electronic toll collection along the East Coast. In the late 1990's, interest in the use of RFID tags again increased significantly as corporations began investigating the use of RFID tags to track merchandise.